


Straight to Hell - A Milippa One-shot

by dolcewrites



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anti-Pride Parade, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fiction, Hate tw, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Modern AU, Pride Month 2018, Satire, pride month, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/pseuds/dolcewrites
Summary: In a modern setting, Philippa and her partner Michael sit at a roadside cafe and observe an anti-pride parade.





	Straight to Hell - A Milippa One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are going strong! (and I'm dead inside lol) This isn't new content, I submitted this a while ago for an English assignment, so the style may not be as good as my usual. 
> 
> Happy Pride Month! Here's a small drabble to celebrate our favourite space lesbians <3

“Stop the gays! Gays are sin!”

 

Michael and Philippa peered curiously from their seat at the cafe as hordes of livid people tramped the streets, sporting signs that struck red crosses over rainbow flags. 

 

“What’d you reckon  _ that’s  _ about?” wondered Philippa, tilting her head towards the scene. 

 

Michael chuckled, taking a bite of cheesecake. “Nothing has changed. Here in the United States, dear, people are very much against homosexuals. Perhaps you’re not used to it, coming from Canada.”

 

“I’m not,” Philippa admitted, trying to suppress the horror in her eyes. “I’ve been around homosexuals for as long as I remember, and there’s been no discord like this. My family, my school, everyone was accepting.”

 

“It’s that different, huh? Good thing I migrated.” 

 

The couple gazed at the parade again, drinking in the hatred that flowed from the river of protesters. 

 

“Gays are just desperate for love!”

 

“You’re going against Jesus!  _ Jesus _ !” A lady in her 40’s with a crucifix choker rattled her poster, her sentiment drowned out by recurring waves of disgust and contempt. 

 

Another lady, with a baby strapped around her waist, rushed up towards a pair of schoolgirls chattering with their arms linked. “Are you gay? Are you gay? You can get rid of this disgusting identity, ladies! You can be  _ clean _ and  _ righteous _ ! Don’t let this  _ awful _ society drive you into doing the  _ wrong _ thing!”

 

“Death to the gays!”

 

“Gays can rot in hell! Right down in hell!”

 

“Oh, my,” Philippa shifted uneasily in her seat. Comfortingly, Michael linked their hands, and Philippa blinked in gratitude at the touch. “It’s lucky that our relationship isn’t targeted like theirs are, isn’t it? Poor people can’t even get love without all that stigma.” 

 

“Gays are evil!” A middle-aged man announced, his eyes bulging, chasing around children who had gathered to observe the commotion. “They’re sent by the Russian government as spies,  _ contaminating  _ our people, to gain information from the FBI by engaging in  _ sexual _ relationships with our  _ innocent, helpless _ agents!”

 

Shocked gasps echoed through the street at the man’s words.

 

“We must  _ do something! _ ”

 

“This is a matter of national security!”

 

“Gays are coming to get you!” Omens were wailed one after the other, paling the streets with dread. Philippa’s rosy cheeks likewise drained, and she dipped her head, stirring her tea fervently. 

 

“Pippa.” Michael stroked her cheek, leaning in for a kiss. Philippa kissed back, softly. Between the two of them, love flowed easily, void of barriers, dams, fear. It was their privilege, their luck that they were born the acceptable way. “They will change, I promise. Give it time.”

 

“After all,” Michael’s eyes danced, “if they’re already naming girls Michael, what else can’t they do?”

  
  



End file.
